


Dreading Summer

by csichick_2



Series: Big Damn AU [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5599375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time in his life, Percy isn't looking forward to summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreading Summer

When he was younger, Percy loved summer because it meant that Bill, and later also Charlie, would be returning from Hogwarts. However, this year is different. Percy was now also and Hogwarts and summer meant being separated from Oliver. Being separated from his best friend. And that is something he is not looking forward to.

Oliver promises that they’ll make time to see each other over the summer months, but Percy knows it won’t be the same as seeing him every day. Especially since he knows that Oliver will be spending a lot of time practicing so he can make the Quidditch team now that he’ll be allowed to have a broom at school. And though he would never say as much to Oliver, Percy’s afraid that once Oliver has Quidditch occupying his time, he’ll forget all about him.


End file.
